


Podfic of An Admirable Solution by Speranza

by crinklysolution



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crinklysolution/pseuds/crinklysolution





	Podfic of An Admirable Solution by Speranza

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Admirable Solution](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14267) by Speranza. 



[](http://pics.livejournal.com/crinklysolution/pic/0000a2f8/)  
**Title:**   [An Admirable Solution](http://trickster.org/speranza/Admirable.html)   
 **Written by:**   [Speranza](http://trickster.org/speranza/)  
 **Read by:**   with song fragments sung by   
**Fandom:** due South  
 **Pairing:** Ray K /Fraser  
 **Rating:**   NC-17  
 **Length:**  2:52:03  
 **Download** from mediafire:  [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?7gppy3vas3ql0f1), [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/?dn76nwb6hqw87kw)  
  
 **Excerpt:** Ray was a sucker for pizza, and so it was over a large half-pineapple, half-extra cheese pizza at Mama Carmela's that Fraser suddenly looked up and said, "We've been friends for some time now, haven't we, Ray?"  
Ray had, at that moment, brought a slice of pizza halfway to his mouth, but he'd been married for fifteen years and he knew an important relationship-conversation-opener when he heard one, so he put the pizza down. "Yeah, Fraser. We sure have."  
Fraser nodded, like Ray was just confirming something he'd already suspected. "And while we haven't always seen eye to eye on things, it's certainly safe to say that we've established a _rapport_ , right?"  
"Right," Ray agreed, and joined Fraser in a hearty round of nodding.  "We are just chock full of _rapport_ , you and me."  
  
 **Reader’s notes:** I would like to thank for her generous and talented contribution of the singing bits, and also my heartfelt thanks go out to for her thoughtful and very helpful beta of this podfic.  Also, comments are always very welcome, love to hear what you think of this...  
  
 **Music credits:**  
 _Won’t You Come to Me in Canada? (unknown)_  
 _The Wreck of the Green Cove_ _(_ _words and music by Stanley G. Triggs)_


End file.
